Ami dan Hal ini
by Alisha Blooms
Summary: Hal ini.. Aku tak tahu hal ini dan aku sangat payah dalam hal ini. Aku pikir Usagi jauh lebih jenius dalam hal ini. Ah, Hal ini sangat membingungkan. / Canon / RnR please! / DLDR / Newbie Here :)


**_Ami dan Hal ini _**

Story by Alisha Blooms

Disclaimer : All Cast bukan milik saya, Sailor Moon tetap milik Takeuchi Naoko

Happy Reading!

* * *

Aku sungguh tak mengerti tentang hal ini. Aku tak tahu secara pasti kapan hal seperti ini mulai terjadi pada diriku. Rasanya lebih sulit dari mengetahui kelemahan musuh ketika bertempur. Untuk mengetahui hal apakah ini, bagiku sama sulitnya mencari sehelai rambut manusia di antara ratusan bulu – bulu Luna. Daripada memecahkan misteri tentang hal ini, aku lebih suka menghabiskan waktuku untuk memecahkan soal – soal Matematika atau Fisika. Ah, Aku sungguh tak mengerti tentang hal ini.

Orang – orang yang mengenalku terkadang suka berkata,"Ah, aku ingin jadi sepertimu. Sudah baik, cantik, dan pintar lagi." Padahal menjadi seseorang sepertiku ini belum tentu akan dikaruniai banyak kebahagian oleh Tuhan.  
Menjadi seseorang yang jenius itu memang hal yang sangat diidamkan oleh semua orang, termasuk Usagi yang tak ingin mendapat nilai merah dalam lembar ujiannya. Dia suka bertanya kepadaku apa rahasianya agar bisa mendapat nilai sempurna, dan berulang kali ku jawab "Belajar." Sebenarnya Usagi adalah anak yang pintar, namun sayang sekali dia termasuk anak yang malas belajar. Tapi dalam hal ini, Usagi jauh lebih jenius daripada aku. Dia mampu menangkap dan menerangkan apa yang terjadi dengan sesuatu hal yang menimpa dirinya. Dia akan mengeluarkan perasaannya secara spontan walau harus ribut dengan Rei. Aku ingin seperti dia, tapi aku terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya.

Setiap ada dia, hatiku selalu berdetak tak menentu. Rasanya ada yang salah dengan jantung bagian pemompa darahku. Wajahku terkadang sulit untuk diajak bekerja sama apabila dia sedang berbicara denganku. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, terkadang aku suka salah tingkah di hadapannya. Oh, ada apa denganku? Rasanya aku terserang sebuah penyakit yang belum dapat ditemukan obatnya.

Tapi jika dia tak ada, hatiku merasa kesepian. Walaupun di sekelilingku ada banyak teman – teman, tapi aku masih saja merasa sepi. Di saat kami semua berkumpul, kami semua tak lupa untuk mengatur strategis, ribut, bercanda dan tertawa. Namun kini, hatiku tak bisa merasa bahagia sebahagia saat aku bertemu dengannya. Kenapa hanya saat bersamanya aku merasakan senang bercampur canggung sekaligus? Oh seseorang yang baik hati, tolonglah bantu aku menjawab semua kebingunganku ini.

Cinta. Satu kata yang terdiri dari 5 huruf itulah yang mungkin penyebab utama kebingunganku saat ini. Makan tak enak, belajar tak konsentrasi, dan tidur pun tak nyenyak. Begitulah ciri – ciri orang yang sedang jatuh cinta menurut Usagi. Dan, sangat kebetulan hal itu sedang menimpaku saat ini. Apakah hal ini musibah atau anugerah bagiku? Entahlah aku pun tak tahu bagaimana kedudukannya rasa itu dalam kehidupanku. Mungkin nomor 1 tapi mungkin saja kedudukannya berada peringkat terakhir dari prioritas kehidupanku.

Tapi jika memang aku sedang jatuh cinta kepadanya, apakah dia juga sedang jatuh cinta kepadaku?

Apakah cintaku ini terbalas atau hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan?

Apakah hal ini hanyalah ilusi dari musuh agar aku terjebak dalam perangkap mereka?

Ah.. Mengapa aku terus berpikir yang bukan – bukan ?

_Darr! _

Ah, Hatiku terkejut mendengar hal itu.

"Hayo lagi mikirin apa nih?" Tanya Usagi setelah menepuk keras pundakku sekaligus membuyarkan pikiranku yang tengah melambung jauh ke luar angkasa.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang memandang langit saja." Jawabku seadanya.

"Memandang langit, atau sedang memikirkan seseorang?" Goda Usagi.

Pipiku mendadak merah mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Usagi, dia memang jago membuatku salah tingkah.

"Hahaha.. Mi, kenapa pipimu merah begitu? Kalau iya, kasih tahu dong siapa orangnya biar aku bisa mak comblangin kalian.. Hehe." Ucap Usagi sembari tertawa.

"Ah, tidak usah.. Lebih baik kita makan saja yuk?" Tawarku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ayo!" Jawab Usagi penuh semangat.

Dengan semangat membara Usagi menarikku untuk segera mencari tempat duduk dan makan bersama. Sepertinya aku akan mulai terbuka tentang perasaanku ini kepada Usagi. Semoga saja dia dapat membantu untuk menyelesaikan konflik bantin yang terjadi padaku ini. Dan semoga saja dia tidak cerewet untuk memberitahu hal ini kepada orang lain. Soalnya dia itu kan.. ya.. Seperti yang kalian tahu.

The End

* * *

Cuap - cuap Author :

Fuih.. Akhirnya mini oneshootku selesai juga. Senang rasanya. O iya, aku disini ambil setting waktunya saat Ami dan Usagi masih SMP, jadi inti dari cerita ini adalah first lovenya Ami. Semoga feelnya dapat ya!

Terima Kasih untuk kamu yang sudah mau membaca fanfic ini sampai akhir, semoga berkenan meninggalkan jejak ya? Aku adalah seorang Author Newbie disini, mohon bimbingan dari para senpai ya! Kritik dan Saran ditunggu lho! ;)

Terima Kasih banyak!

16 Desember 2013 - Alisha Blooms.


End file.
